


Imperial Loyalty

by ardentlyThieving



Series: Sith Hobbies and Imperial Interests [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, KOTET Spoilers, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, anyways this is my first attempt at smut so, but this is Very Much So, but this is what happens when i wanna procrastinate my main fic, dubcon, idk how good it is, like ummm imho sith/non sith rltnships are inherently kinda dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentlyThieving/pseuds/ardentlyThieving
Summary: In the words of Malavai Quinn - "Service is its own reward"aka I try to write smut feat. my Agent and Acina





	Imperial Loyalty

The Sith Empress was an imposing figure, tall and proud even in the privacy of her chambers. Crisis hovered on the edge of the room. This was unfamiliar ground for the Chiss agent, threatening to intoxicate her if she let her composure slip in the slightest. Torn between wanting to meet the older woman’s eyes directly and wanting to look away, she found her gaze caught on Acina’s lips. Acina was an attractive woman, lacking the dark side corruption that many of her fellow Sith possessed, and her lips were no exception to that. They were full and soft-looking, painted blood-red, and parted just enough to show a hint of teeth. Crisis was filled with the sudden desire to press her own lips against them.

 

She restrained herself, but obviously not enough as Acina’s lips twisted into a smirk. The Sith approached her, tauntingly slowly, until she was close enough Crisis was certain Acina could hear her wild heart beat. Maybe she could, or maybe her thoughts were written too plainly on her face. Either way she reached out with one gloved hand to gently, but firmly grasp her chin. Even that light touch was enough to send a wave of need through Crisis’ body, and her tongue darted out to lick her suddenly too dry lips. 

 

Acina tilted her head up then, and Crisis felt like she would collapse from the relief that the Empress’ eyes burned with matching desire. One gloved thumb slowly traced her lips. She bit back a quiet moan. Instead she parted her lips and swiped her tongue over the tip of Acina’s thumb. Her body thrummed with heat as the Sith’s free hand slid down it, moving between her thighs. She gasped, shuddering with the need for  _ more _ and pleading with her eyes. “Acina.  _ Please, _ ” she choked out, voice catching in her throat.

 

The Sith’s hand stopped caressing her face at that. Crisis moaned properly this time, a rush of warmth lancing through her body as the other woman slapped her in warning. “Address me properly pet, or this ends.”

 

“My  _ Empress _ ,” Crisis gasped, delighting in the way Acina’s breath caught. She rewarded her with a kiss, the first of the night. It was shallow and light at first, deepened as Crisis moaned again. She whined as Acina pulled away, sinking obediently to her knees at Acina’s gesture. 

 

The Sith carded a hand through her hair, then twisted into it and pulled, forcing Crisis’ head back. “Well Cipher,” she purred. “Are you ready to show me how well you can serve your Empire?”


End file.
